Many domestic appliances have a power adjustment function, including kitchen appliances as well as personal grooming appliances.
For example, the electric motors in kitchen appliances (e.g. mixers, hand blenders, etc.) are typically controlled by knobs and rotary switches. These controls are not intuitive and since the controls will take over a large space, they will limit the freedom of design of the appliance.
There is therefore a need for a control input for power adjustment which is more intuitive for the user of hand held domestic appliances occupying less space.
DE 297 19 596 discloses a portable food processing device such as a hand blender in which a pressure pad is used to provide control of the motor speed.
Different users will have different hand strength and hand size, so that a pressure input device may not provide an interface which feels intuitive for all users.